parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Mouseling
A feisty little mouseling who loves to dance and dreams of becoming a famous ballerina. She often wears a pink leotard, tutu, hair ribbon, ballet slippers. She's Sniffles's Girlfriend Little Sniffles: Adventures in Slumberland She played as Princess Camille The Princess and the Toad (The Princess and the Goblin) She played as Princess Irene The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) She played as Melody Wreck-It Muzzy She played as Vanellope von Schweetz The Save-Ums (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) She played as Foo The Reindeer's New Groove She played as Chaca The Mouse King (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) She played as Young Nala The LIttle Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mouseling Princess II Return To The Sea She played as Ariel Beauty and The Mouse She Played as Belle Charlotte's Web DisneyandSanrio360 She played as Mrs. Arable Angelina Mouseling played Elephant 8 in Dumbo NickyHelp Style version 1 Angelina Mouseling played Elephant 7 in Dumbo NickyHelp Style Version 2 Little Rascals She Played As Darla She will play Sniffles in an upcoming Merrie Melodies parody She will play Gadget Hackwrench in an upcoming Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers parody She will play either Miss Kitty Mouse or Olivia Flaversham in an upcoming The Great Mouse Detective parody She will play Alyson Malitski in an upcoming Braceface parody She will play Adilisia Lenn Mathers in an upcoming Rental Magica parody She will play Teresa Brisby in an upcoming The Secret of NIMH parody Gallery Angelina Mouseling.jpg Angelina_Mouseling.png|She Can See In Idea Angelina Bale.jpg|Angelina Ballerina: The Princess Dance DVD Miss lilly with angelina.jpg|Angelina with Miss Lilly Angelina and William.png|Angelina with William Angeina mad at William.png angelinalloking for ribbon.jpg CD63B6E5-2D94-4497-A226-28207821DBE0.jpeg E131BDF8-5030-4012-8F63-9BC62FCD2B3A.jpeg angelina.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary 28 24.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary 28.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary.jpg Polly Crying (Angelina and the Music Box).jpg For-kids-angelina-ballerina.jpg small-angelina.gif Angelina Ballerina.PNG Angelina fancy outfit.png Ktduktuk.png|Angelina as a superhero Poses It's Angelina.png|Angelina (Ring) No20190325 231756.jpg|Angelina hugs Alan or Zayne No20190328 145741.jpg|Angelina is dragged Disguises Ktduktuk.png Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She wore a vest in season two for censorship reasons. *She has a crush on Chris Pepper and is now married to him. *Both her voice actor and Mr. Ivor Operatski's voice actor, Derek Jacobi, have had roles in Doctor Who. *In Freddi Fish 4, she ends up being pregnant and is about to have some babies. *She now has given birth to two twin kids named Alan and Zayne Pepper in December 25. *She is pregnant again in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8 and will have another baby. *She now has given birth to Cecilia Pepper in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' New Year. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters with a bow Category:Girly Girls Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Angelina Ballerina Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Disney and Sega Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:CoolZClassic Category:Girls Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who show their butt Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Princesses Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Aunts Category:Young Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Brave Charaters Category:Ballerinas Category:Prey Category:MightyMouseRulezAgain1 Category:Young Adults Category:Dancers Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who inflate Category:Pretty Ballerinas Category:Dimwits Category:Pets Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Characters